


狗绳！Dog leash!

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 灵感来自金髇老师的一张画！南威尔士冰激凌店遛狗文学。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	狗绳！Dog leash!

**Author's Note:**

> 首先感谢金髇老师香喷喷的饭饭，好嗑，好嗑。  
> 其次感谢所有出现在文中的我的朋友们！已经征得过许可啦！

这天天气很好。南威尔士某个小镇上有位褐色头发的年轻人在遛狗——他们进了一家冰激凌店。

以下是冰激凌店里发生的事情。

**苔丝·查金森**

苔丝刚过完二十岁生日。今天是她二十岁的第一天，早上七点一刻，闹钟准时被她拍灭，过了一个钟头，她手忙脚乱地起床洗漱，想到八点半和朋友约在冰激凌店见面。她们要拍个关于小镇各个冰激凌店的考察性视频，原本预计需要花费两到三天才能把从流动摊位到固定店铺在内的所有冰激凌售卖处都拍一遍。这个过程中她们应该会吃下一大堆冰激凌，——但这样不太健康，所以她们临时改变计划，把战线拖长到了两到三周。

她排在牵着狗狗的男人背后。她对这个男人有印象——小时候住在她隔壁的卢平一家的独子，传言说他是狼人；她五岁生日前一天他们搬走了，因为左邻右舍施压，这其中也包括她的父母。后来她去霍格沃茨念书，偶尔会在走廊里看见他和另外三个格兰芬多的男生——她本来想试着和他打招呼，但那个布莱克就在他旁边和他勾肩搭背：她听同院其他人说过，雷古勒斯·布莱克的哥哥是个傲慢无礼的家伙，尤其对斯莱特林抱着极大的恶意与偏见，“最好别和他扯上关系。”

好吧，她是斯莱特林，她可不想被格兰芬多最迷人的讨厌鬼缠上。于是她每次都匆匆路过他们，抱着课本，想，真可惜，她再也没有机会好好认识她小时候的邻居了。

**奥洛拉·吉尔莫**

奥洛拉染了红发。她在冰激凌店打工，假期结束就要开始硕士生涯，研究方向是宠物驯养。她把开心果冰激凌递给那位戴着细框眼镜的姑娘，说：“下一位。”

牵着狗狗的男人走上前，点了一份双球巧克力和一份单球的朗姆酒葡萄干。他的狗狗汪汪叫起来，抬起前爪拍着他的腰。“好可爱的狗狗。”奥洛拉说，“一份双球巧克力，一份单球朗姆酒葡萄干……”

汪汪，那条黑狗继续拍着主人的腰，——奥洛拉觉得自己出现了幻觉；那条狗是不是偷偷给她使了个眼色？

“大脚板，别闹。”狗狗的主人偏过脑袋朝它温和地笑了笑，“我都答应带你出来遛弯了，还不满意吗？”

“可能它也想吃冰激凌。”奥洛拉把小票递给她的顾客，注意到对方手背上纵横着细小的疤痕，哈！显而易见，犬科动物的爪印，“——哇哦，它可真够淘气的。都是它抓出来的吗？”

男人无奈地摇摇头，朝她抱歉地笑笑——他的狗狗还在徒劳地抗议，“他这几天不太听话。”

奥洛拉耸耸肩，“我以前养过马，”她说，“脾气暴躁的家伙们，不过不会把你抓得满手伤疤。——你的冰激凌。”

她把两杯冰激凌递给牵着狗的男人，说：“下一位。”

**拉莉莎·弗林**

拉莉莎觉得自己发型乱了。她坐在冰激凌店中央的沙发上快速吃着冰激凌，因为它快化了。在她进厕所对着镜子整理被中央空调吹得乱七八糟的头发以前，她必须马上吃完她的三球冰激凌。

化了的冰激凌相当于失败的奶昔，她不想喝失败的奶昔。她今天的打算是吃完冰激凌后去附近的书店逛一整天，看看上新了什么有意思的书或者游戏。在这以前，她会饶有兴致地观察冰激凌店里的所有人——柜台后染了红发的姑娘，下巴尖尖的，眼睛又大又亮，始终挂着让人舒服的微笑；牵着一条大黑狗的年轻男人，穿着卡其色的衬衫，狗绳是鲜亮的大红色，他的狗狗刚才抬起了前爪去拍主人的腰；排在他身后被狗狗的动作吓了一跳的长头发女孩，背着沉重的相机包，长裙一直遮到脚踝。靠窗坐着一位戴细框眼镜的年轻女人，专心致志地在键盘上敲打着什么——她的隔壁桌现在空着，原本坐在那儿的短发姑娘刚吃完冰激凌，背着包出去了。

现在别观察其他人；现在她的首要任务是吃完冰激凌。还剩下一点，她端起纸杯一饮而尽，站起身往厕所走。这家冰激凌店卫生间里的镜子很大，足够她仔仔细细把整个人都审视一遍——很好，只是头发被吹得有点乱，稍微理一理就好。

她从卫生间出来的时候看到男厕那一边也有人出来：两个男人——一个是方才牵着狗的那位，一个是她没见过但莫名有点眼熟的黑发青年，一边耳垂有一枚小小的黑色耳钉，脖颈上戴着有铆钉的皮项圈。好，她明白了，遛狗的乖孩子和他的叛逆朋克男朋友。

她和他们擦肩而过。

**艾尔薇拉·瑞卡纳**

瑞卡纳小姐是预言家日报的实习记者。她在麻瓜大学蹭过几年课，和一位住在南威尔士的老教授关系甚好，每年假期都会抽出几天来看望他，和他讨论新实用主义。她喜欢吃开心果冰激凌，要两个球，撒一点糖粒，淋一层巧克力酱。

她开着电脑（她的蹭课经历让她爱上了麻瓜科技）写一篇关于阿尼马格斯的报告，隔壁桌那个短发的女生吃完出去了，接替她的是莱姆斯·卢平——她认识他，他们原来同个学院的，他是她的学弟。当然只是点头之交，属于现在打了照面是万万不可能特地过去挥手致意的那种关系。莱姆斯牵着一条黑狗，眼熟，她隐约记得自己在哪也看到过它。

她埋头接着写报告。莱姆斯牵着狗离开了，冰激凌还放在原地。靠窗就这个坏处，阳光会透进屋里，直接照在冰激凌上，加速它的融化进程。但这和她没关系，她把冰激凌放在阴影里，而且快吃完了——她写东西的时候吃冰激凌特别快。

数据显示近几年非法阿尼马格斯数量在急剧上升。这是个令人头疼的问题，由于实在难以管控，加上这件事能造成的不良影响总被有意无意地忽略，飙升的数字丝毫没有引起太大关注，魔法部相关部门也对此睁一只眼闭一只眼。她叹气——她其实也不介意有多少非法阿尼马格斯，只是这会大大增加她写报告的难度。

莱姆斯回来了，还带着个看上去心情不太好的西里斯——这家伙从哪儿冒出来的？——她对他印象更深，那个成天和詹姆·波特一起被关禁闭的布莱克小子，总是在她找麦格教授讨论论文的时候整出一堆幺蛾子，严重影响她的学习进程。莱姆斯把装着朗姆酒葡萄干冰激凌的杯子递给西里斯，后者嘀嘀咕咕着接过了，——她真搞不懂这家伙有什么好嘀咕的，朗姆酒葡萄干冰激凌多好吃！

**赫莉娅·瓦尼拉**

赫莉娅又熬夜了。她在唱片店工作，昨晚收工迟了，再加上她一想到即将开始的、少说也要持续两周的冰激凌探店之旅就兴奋得睡不着觉。她其实没那么喜欢冰激凌，但她觉得这件事会很有趣，而且她会和苔丝·查金森一起探店。她们是密友，从小住在一起，直到她搬家，——但她们都是斯莱特林，甚至还分进了同一间宿舍，谁会说这不是缘分？

“那是西里斯·布莱克吗？”苔丝问。

她转过头。莱姆斯·卢平和西里斯·布莱克并肩坐在靠窗的位置吃冰激凌。

“是吧，他昨晚还来逛唱片店了。”赫莉娅往嘴里送了一勺柠檬冰激凌，“要不要打个赌，我赌他们在恋爱。”

西里斯伸出一条胳膊搂住莱姆斯的肩膀。

“你从三年级开始就赌他们在恋爱。”

“因为学校里没什么好玩的事情。赌隔壁院的坏小子和乖学生在恋爱总比写论文有意思。”她耸耸肩，“是隔壁院，所以我打赌的时候不会有任何负罪感。”

苔丝摇摇头，吸了一口杯子里的草莓奶昔，“坐在一起吃冰激凌不代表他们在恋爱。”

“只是猜猜看！——我搬了家以后就没在南威尔士这一带见过他们了。”

“因为你一次也没回南威尔士过。”苔丝说，“还说苏格兰高地的风声音更好听。”

“我绝对没这么说过。”

“五年级，暑假，你给我写的信。”

“真该死。”赫莉娅转过身从包里拿出笔记本，“我们现在开始工作吧。”

**莱姆斯·卢平**

莱姆斯一大早就被吵醒了。他的男友把闹钟拍灭的声音比闹钟的动静还大，附带一连串恼人的咕哝和“莱米你干嘛假期还定这么早的闹钟”。他回击——如果大脚板还想被牵出去遛弯，他现在就该把枕头从脑袋上拿下来然后乖乖起床换上衣服。效果绝佳，西里斯马上安静下来乖乖照办。

他牵着一只非法阿尼马格斯走在南威尔士阳光灿烂的街道上，心情非常好，和天气估计也有关系。西里斯说想吃冰激凌，刚好他也想，于是今天第一站就是那家装修得很亮堂的冰激凌店。

他给自己点了双球巧克力，给西里斯点了单球朗姆酒葡萄干——这家伙有意见了，抬起爪子猛拍他的腰，——这招或许在他们都脱得干干净净的时候有效，但现在没用——他不为所动，态度坚定地向柜台后那位姑娘确定了点单。

他把狗绳在手腕上绕了几圈，端着两杯冰激凌，挑了靠窗的位置坐下，然后再站起身牵着狗狗去厕所。——他不慎瞄到了隔壁桌的姑娘电脑屏幕上的内容，“……非法阿尼马格斯的数量近年来在以令人忧心的速度增长……”

进卫生间了门还没关紧，西里斯就迫不及待变回来要跟他吵架：“为什么我只能吃单球？！”

“因为狗狗不吃冰激凌。单球还不够吗？”他反手锁上厕所门，“隔壁桌的姑娘在写非法阿尼马格斯。你觉得她会注意到你吗？”

“别想扯开话题。”他的男友往前走了一步，弯着胳膊抵着门板居高临下地看着他，“我要吃双球冰激凌。”

“否则你就怎样？”

“……不知道。对你做一些很危险的事情？”

莱姆斯忍不住笑了。西里斯刻意压低了声音讲话好让自己听着英俊又迷人……也许对那些追着给他递情书的家伙有效，但莱姆斯不吃这一套。他抬起头直直望进对方眼睛里：“冰激凌要化了。我们坐在窗边，太阳照得到。”

然后他轻轻拉了拉手上的狗绳。

**西里斯·布莱克**

西里斯脸红了。他受不了莱姆斯那双漂亮的眼睛——直直盯着他，加上上扬的嘴角……还有威胁般拉了拉他的狗绳。“你太好看了——我没法跟你生气。”他说，声音明显软了下来。

莱姆斯还是朝他平和地笑着：“那我们出去吧。”

“等一下。”他低下头亲吻对方的嘴唇。莱姆斯伸手揽住他的脖颈。

他们贴了一会儿才松开。“出去吧。”西里斯说。

莱姆斯开了锁，他们并肩走出卫生间。女厕那一头也有人出来——她漫不经心地抬了抬眼，和他们擦肩而过。

他们坐在窗边吃冰激凌。西里斯还是嘀嘀咕咕着单球根本不够吃，为了和莱姆斯保持一致他必须小口小口抿……大口吞冰激凌的乐趣被完全剥夺了！

“接下来想去哪儿？”

“你在用跟大脚板讲话的语气跟我讲话。”

“有什么区别。”莱姆斯抿了一大口冰激凌，“两条街区外有一家可以体验手工制作太妃糖的工坊，要不去那儿？”

“好。吃完就过去？”

“吃完就过去。”

“这以后我们可以去逛唱片店吗？我昨晚在街上晃的时候看到一家种类很齐的音像店，店里的姑娘还是霍格沃茨的，虽然是个斯莱特林——我在走廊里见过她……”

“西里斯。”他的男友摇了摇头。

“……好吧，好吧，斯莱特林也没关系，不能用那种语气谈起斯莱特林们。”他翻个白眼，“可以去吗？”

“当然，不过我们得先去公园。要吃点我的这份吗？”

西里斯张开嘴。莱姆斯递了一勺满满当当的巧克力冰激凌塞进他嘴里。

“乖狗狗。”他的男友低声说。

西里斯想反驳两句，但嘴里全是巧克力冰激凌。

好吧，看情况他的确是莱姆斯的乖狗狗。

这天天气很好。南威尔士某个小镇上有家冰激凌店正在营业——一位短发姑娘从店门口走出来。

以下是冰激凌店外发生的事情。

**阿斯托莉娅·加拉格**

阿斯托莉娅快要过生日了。她一早去冰激凌店吃了三球的柠檬冰激凌，好吃，不贵，一天的好心情由此开始。

她走出冰激凌店，站在路边搜索那家手工太妃糖作坊。她预备在那里度过一整个上午（可能还有中午），然后带着自己做的太妃糖去附近公园里散步。运气好的话她会遇见那个假期开始频繁出现在草坪区域的年轻男人——脸上有疤，每次都牵着一条体型庞大的黑狗。他和她莫名其妙混熟了，部分原因是她教会了他怎么变着花样和狗狗玩丢飞盘。

男人名叫莱姆斯·卢平，有个感情稳定的男友，最近和他一起搬来镇上住下了。她没见过那位男友——莱姆斯通常会在狗狗飞跑出去叼飞盘的时候提起他，脸上挂着热恋中人的（她认为有点点蠢的）笑容，说，西里斯是个很好的人。

她查到了路线，——不远，离这儿也就两个街区……步行过去完全没有问题。现在就出发吧！她放好手机，不经意地抬起头——

——透过玻璃她看到了两个男人就坐在刚刚她坐过的座位上，背对着街道。褐色短发和黑色长发半靠在一块儿，黑色长发的男人穿着一件皮外套，一条胳膊搂着边上穿衬衫的褐色短发。

她忍不住盯着他们多看了一会儿；没别的原因，只是褐色头发的男人手里握着一根大红色的狗绳——一路连着身边人脖颈上戴着的项圈。

她记得莱姆斯·卢平也有一根一模一样的狗绳。

好吧，阿斯托莉娅想，她总算见到那位卢平先生的神秘男友了。


End file.
